


Smoke

by Little_Cello



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] A portrait of DI Fred Thursday.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Inktober 2016, I just experimented with the Kuretake Zig Clean brush pens I'd purchased at the time! Also one of the rare times I did a realistic portrait in traditional media. Enjoy! ♥


End file.
